Greenwood (SA)
miniatur|Der Greenwood miniatur|Ein Beispiel für einen frisierten Greenwood Der Greenwood (dt. „Grünholz“ oder „Grüner Wald“) ist eine Limousine aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und eines der Bandenfahrzeuge der Grove Street Families. Er lässt sich bei TransFender tunen. Sweet fährt einen Greenwood. Als reales Vorbild diente der 1987er Chrysler Fifth Avenue. Der voreingestellte Radiosender ist Radio Los Santos. Der Wagen lässt sich in einer Szene der Introduction blicken. Man könnte ihn mit „langsam und billig“ charakterisieren, andere Spieler nennen ihn schrottreif und selbst Sweet kommentiert selbstironisch, als CJ auf „dieselbe alte Karre“ anspielt: „Da weiß man eben, woran man ist“ (in End of the Line). Und so ist es auch, der Greenwood ist weder besonders schnell, noch besonders wendig oder besonders edel. Man kommt damit von A nach B, zur Not auch zu viert. Fundorte # Fast immer vor Sweet Haus mit dem Kennzeichen GROVE4L (Grove for life), Ganton, Los Santos # In einem Garten westlich der Kneipe Ten Green Bottles, Ganton, Los Santos # In der Mission Tagging up Turf, Ganton, Los Santos # In der Mission Drive-Thru (feuerfest), Ganton, Los Santos # In der Mission Drive-by, Ganton, Los Santos # In der Mission Sweet’s Girl, Playa del Seville, Los Santos # In der Mission Cesar Vialpando, Unity Station, Los Santos (nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission Catalyst, East Los Santos, Los Santos # In der Mission House Party (feuerfest und kugelsicher), Ganton, Los Santos # In der Mission End of the Line, East Los Santos, Los Santos (drei Stück: zwei bei einer Schießerei zwischen SWAT-Einheiten und Ballas, der dritte Sweets hellblauer Greenwood) # In der Mission Los Sepulcros, Los Santos (zwei Stück. Rennt Kane weg und ihr lasst euch zu viel Zeit, steigt er in einen dahergefahrenen schwarz-hellblauen, der nicht beschaffbar ist) # In der Mission Reuniting the Families, Los Santos # In der Mission Outrider, die Straßensperren bestehen meist aus diesem Fahrzeug, San Fierro # Oft in Grove-Street-Families-Gebieten anzutreffen, Los Santos # Manchmal in Red County, Flint County oder Whetstone zu sehen # In vielen Vierteln, wo ärmliche Verhältnisse herrschen, anzutreffen Trivia * Wenn man in der Mission Catalyst schon am Zug ist, kommen die Ballas mit Greenwoods, obwohl der Tahoma und der Majestic die Gangfahrzeuge sind. * Sweet fährt einen speziellen Greenwood, der einem normalen Greenwood komplett gleicht, mit Ausnahme des Nummernschilds, auf dem steht: GROVE4L (Grove for Life). *Mit Ausnahme der Felgen gleicht er seinem Vorgänger aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. In frühen Entwicklungsversionen wurde der Greenwood aus Vice City noch unbearbeitet in San Andreas integriert. Transfender Farben * Beliebige Wagenfarbe: 150 Dollar * Beliebige sekundäre Wagenfarbe: 150 Dollar Motorhaube * "Fury" Lufteinlass: 150 Dollar * "Champ" Lufteinlass: 100 Dollar Nitro * Zweifacher Nitro-Boost: 200 Dollar * Fünffacher Nitro-Boost: 500 Dollar * Zehnfacher Nitro-Boost: 1.000 Dollar Dach * Dachlufteinlass: 80 Dollar Spoiler * Worx: 200 Dollar * Pro: 400 Dollar Räder * Access: 1.140 Dollar * Ahab: 1.000 Dollar * Atomic: 770 Dollar * Grove: 1.230 Dollar * Import: 820 Doller * Mega: 1.030 Dollar * Offroad-Räder: 1.000 Dollar * Twist: 1.200 Dollar * Virtual: 620 Dollar * Wires: 1.560 Dollar Autostereoanlage * Bass-Boost: 100 Dollar Hydraulik * Hydraulik: 1.500 Dollar Kategorie:San-Andreas-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge